


Just Them and the Ocean Waves

by SLUSH_IE



Series: Jam Week 2 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen reference oh no, F/M, Jam Week, Jam Week 2, barely any dialogue what that’s rare for me, hes babey, maybe that’s why it’s so short, post ‘I Am My Monster’, therapy helped him a lot, tiLl dEatH dO We bARk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: His mind is racing.He just needs to breath.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Series: Jam Week 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Just Them and the Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly cried while writing this which doesn’t make any sense bc I don’t really think it’s sad??? Right??

Steven was doing a lot better nowadays.

Sure, he had his off days, but most of the days were good. He'd get up at a fairly-normal time (sometimes too late or too earlier), go down for breakfast (sometimes already cold, or not even made yet), and he had been talking to the Gems more often. Everyone had made sure to apologize to him, even if some didn't fully understand the concept (and had a tendency of guilt-tripping). Dr. Miller (who is not related to Sadie Miller) had told him he wasn't inclined to forgive everyone. It was okay to still have grudges against the people who had hurt him.

Today was a good day. He went through his usual routine, took a shower, and got dressed. Connie was coming over, and he didn't want to ruin it by feeling crappy.

No, not ruin it. He didn't ruin things. He just...sometimes needed some help with things. Emotional things. Physical things.

He took a deep breath. His therapist had told him to focus on the positives. _Today is going to be a good day, and here's why._

"Connie's coming over, and we'll hang out."

He smiled.

"We'll relax and watch movies."

He was happy.

"And she can read that new book to me."

This was going to be great.

* * *

She was lying on his bed next to him. They had already watched two Dogcopter movies, and she'd read a few chapters of the newest book of the 'Spirit Morph Saga.' They were just in comfortable silence, staring up at the ceiling.

Connie closed her eyes. It was nice. No battles they had to fight, no yelling they had to stop, just them and the ocean waves.

Steven, on the other hand, had his mind racing.

_"I haven't had time to watch the newest Dogcopter movie."_

_"Me neither."_

He just needed to relax.

_"Till Death Do We Bark: I Now Pronounce You Man And Woof!"_

This was stupid.

_"What?"_

_"Let's get married and live as Stevonnie!"_

Breath.

He was okay.

He was with Connie.

She loved him, no matter what.

Steven took her hand, noticing she was fast asleep.

He smiled.

It was just them and the ocean waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl kinda proud of the art for this one 😳😳


End file.
